


It’s a Beautiful Night

by Aintfraidanoghosts



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/pseuds/Aintfraidanoghosts
Summary: Sequel to “The Vortex Boys.” John Smith has a very important question for Rose Tyler
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	It’s a Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).



> A gift for the beautiful, incredible, fantastic Rose_Nebula! I hope this little glimpse into our characters’ future makes you happy!
> 
> Yes, I know Bruno Mars actually sings the song that John sings, but as I cannot write lyrics to save my life, we’re going to suspend our disbelief and pretend. I did tweak the lyrics to be more appropriate for them, but other than that, I do not own the lyrics. You can listen to it here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lqF_huno40
> 
> TenRoseForeverandEver deserves a co-author credit on this because she rewrote whole passages for me and made them WAY better, but sadly she won’t take one! Just know this would be completely nonsensical without her!
> 
> Knowledge of The Vortex Boys is strongly recommended to understand this little sequel, but TenRoseForeverandEver helped me write a little recap for those who haven’t read it/finished it. I’ve been editing chapters as I post here, but if you want to read the story in its entirety, you can find it here:
> 
> https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=49696

The Vortex Boys were arguably one of the most popular boy bands to hit the charts in many years. The five members, John, the leader; Jack, the heart-throb; Adam, the bad boy; Rory, the shy one; and Mickey, the goofball, had charmed the hearts of audiences worldwide over the past couple of years, and it was evident that they truly loved what they did. From the outside, it seemed they had been living the dream, and thriving in their success.

But all was not as it seemed. There had been trouble in paradise.

Their former manager, Harold Saxon, the founder of MasterWorks Entertainment, had been considered something of a mogul. He had not only enjoyed huge success with the Vortex Boys, but several other acts as well. But it seemed he had been _personally_ enjoying too much success at the expense of his groups, and had been found guilty of investment fraud, misrepresentation, and breach of contract.

After a long, arduous, drawn-out court battle that caused far more trouble than he was worth, Harold Saxon was ordered him to give up control of MasterWorks Entertainment to Donna Noble, his former assistant, and a dear friend to the Vortex Boys, who had been cleared by the courts of having no involvement in the scandal. He had also been sentenced to five years in prison for investment fraud, and most of his assets would be used to pay damages. It was a better result than anyone could have ever hoped for.

Donna began implementing changes immediately, swearing to put the memory of Saxon behind them so they all could start fresh. She had the new contracts drawn up before the case even concluded, and with no investment to pay back, the boys were now being paid fairly for all aspects of the business. John's eyes had bugged out at the numbers, and Rory had purchased a house, mortgage-free, for his mother that same day. When everyone had met for a celebratory dinner, all the boys could talk about was what sort of charity funds they should establish.

Thanks to Donna, the group was able to further explore their own interests. John was free to add as many songs as he wished to their next studio album. Jack won the part of Danny in a West End production of _Grease_ , and Adam and Rory began to accept small television parts, and talks were even in the works for Adam to do a movie. Their schedules were far less strenuous and they had gobs of free time compared to when Saxon was running their lives. 

All in all, everyone was far happier than they could ever remember being.

*******

Rose Tyler had been a writer for Smash Hits magazine when she had first met the Vortex Boys. She had reluctantly taken on the job of writing an article about the “ _real_ Vortex Boys”, expecting to find a group of vapid pretty-boys with over-inflated egos, a typical manufactured boy band, based around a vaguely psychological formula to provide optimum financial rewards.

Instead, during her three-month tour with the group, she had formed close friendships with the band and crew and found the deepest sort of love with John Smith, the front man for the band.

The boys had currently been away for the last week, in America, preparing for their upcoming tour. As Rose had been recently promoted to junior editor she couldn't take the entire time off to travel with them. She was now working directly under her editor and mentor, Sarah Jane Smith, and was being groomed to take over as editor when the older woman retired in the next year. Apart from not seeing John as much as she would like, she was rather enjoying the new challenge. 

If she was being honest, Rose missed John desperately. The Vortex Boys were set to begin a three-month American tour to promote their new album, and it seemed Rose and John were spending more time apart than together. It had been difficult enough to find time together when the band had been travelling near constantly to hype the album and the tour. After the charity concert that would kick off the tour, Rose reckoned they would be trying to sneak in scraps of time together whenever they could.

It was hard, but Rose had never been more certain that John was worth it.

The charity kickoff concert in Las Vegas was the Vortex Boys' first performance under Donna's regime at MasterWorks Entertainment. It was a relatively small, intimate acoustic gathering with Rory and Mickey playing piano and guitar respectively, and featuring several of John's songs. As the concert was on a weekend, John had _insisted_ that Rose do anything possible to see them off for the tour.

Unable to deny him anything when he turned those huge, soulful brown eyes on her, she took a red-eye flight that Friday night and got into Las Vegas at midnight, local time. She'd traveled for a bit over 13 hours and was exhausted, stiff, and felt the particular sort of grimy that only came from spending far too much time on an airplane. How she'd been placed directly across the aisle from a screaming infant on both of her flights was completely incomprehensible and even John's grinning face and his dizzying kisses couldn't completely recover her mood.

She was too exhausted to even greet John properly, flopping onto his hotel bed and not even removing her hoodie and trainers before dozing off, only waking briefly when John helped undress her, and again when he curled his body around hers with a contented sigh. 

Despite the brief interruptions, Rose slept better than she had in weeks and woke up refreshed. She hadn't realized how poorly she had been sleeping without John by her side. Smiling and determined to finally greet him properly, she turned over and felt her heart sink when she found he wasn’t there. A note on the nightstand informed her that he'd only gone to rehearsal... after he’d checked to make sure she was still breathing. Her VIP pass was sitting next to the note, and he'd stuck a post-it to the tiny piece of plastic reminding her not to be late.

The little square of paper was signed with, "Did I mention how glad I am you're here? I love you, John."

Her mood lifted, Rose grinned and went to shower. She had several hours before the concert, which she used to catch up on her work. She had managed to finagle Monday off but would spend it traveling, returning to work on Tuesday and hopefully back on London time by mid-week. Absorbed in her work as she was, the time before the concert went quickly, and she loaded into a taxi after a quick dinner in the hotel restaurant.

She was personally escorted to the first row of seats, offering her a perfect view of the small stage. It was an amazing performance, the Vortex Boys sounding better than ever before. She could hear it in their voices how much happier they were with their work, and it warmed her heart that they were finally getting all that they deserved.

Their final number was a beautiful acoustic performance of their first single, _End of the World_. She'd never thought it would translate so well into simple piano and guitar but she found herself beaming when they finished, the entire room offering a standing ovation as they walked off stage.

No one left, thoroughly expecting an encore, and Rose was surprised when only John and Rory returned to the stage, Rory taking a seat at the piano as John stood by one of the microphones. He took a deep breath in and turned to Rory, who offered him a brilliant grin before John turned back to the audience. His eyes sought Rose's in the audience and he gave her that special, quiet smile he always reserved for her alone.

"We've got one more song for everyone tonight," he began. "It's special. I wrote it for a girl I know. I hope she enjoys it as much as you do."

Rose grinned, her tongue tucking between her teeth as he smiled back. Rory began tinkling out a bouncing, jaunty melody that had everyone in the audience bopping along.

 _"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something fun to do,"_ John began, the smile never leaving his face and his gaze never wavering from Rose. _"Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Rose froze, her mouth hanging open in shock. John's grin widened as he continued.

  
_"Is it that look in your eyes, or just that I love you?  
  
Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you."_  


  
_"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh  
  
No one will know oh oh,  
  
Oh come on, girl!_  


  
_"Who cares if it's rash 'cause it's gonna be a blast and you know oh oh  
  
Yes you know oh oh  
  
I need you, girl._  


  
_"Don't say no no no no no  
  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
And we'll go go go go go  
  
If you're ready like I'm ready._  


  
_"Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something fun to do.  
  
Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you."_  


The huge grin never left John's face. Even Rory was beaming like a fool and glancing back at Rose's dumbstruck expression. She knew she wasn't breathing, registering vaguely that it probably wasn't a good thing, but she couldn't help it. He was... _proposing! On stage!_ With a song he wrote _for her._

  
_"Is it that look in your eyes, or just that I love you?  
  
Who cares, baby,  
  
I think I wanna marry you._  


  
_"I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ooooooh,  
  
So what you wanna do?  
  
Let's just run girl."_  


  
_"You might wake up, think I wanna break up  
  
Not cool ooh ooh."_ He grinned at her, and Rose found herself giggling.  


  
_"Oh, I just want you ooh ooh  
  
No one else, girl._  


  
_"Don't say no no no no no  
  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
And we'll go go go go go  
  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._  


  
_"'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something fun to do.  
  
Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you._  


  
_"Just say 'I do,' ooh ooh ooh,  
  
Tell me right now, baby,  
  
Tell me right now baby, baby, oh_  


  
_"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something fun to do,  
  
Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you!_  


  
_"Is it that look in your eyes, or just that I love you?  
  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you!"_  


Applause thundered in her ears, and Rose couldn't take her eyes off John as he waved modestly to the crowd, who had again given him a standing ovation. He sought her out and hopped off the stage, approaching her shyly, his hands tucked into his pockets and a small, soft smile on his face.

"John," she whispered as he approached, grasping onto her hands and dropping onto one knee. 

"Now, I'm not sure you caught this bit," he quipped, but that song, the one I just sang? It was about you." 

Rose let a watery chuckle escape her lips, followed quickly by a gasp as John produced a small velvet box from his trouser pocket. He opened it slowly and Rose was struck dumb at the gorgeous diamond ring inside. The ring itself wasn’t ostentatious or flashy, a round stone surrounded by smaller ones and set in rose gold. The stones flashed and twinkled in the light and despite knowing very little about jewelry, Rose could tell that they were of high quality.

“Rose Tyler,” he murmured, “you have done nothing but make my life better from the moment you walked into it. I don’t want to think where I would be without you. Everything is brighter and more beautiful and even though I could never be good enough for you, I will spend every day of the rest of our lives trying to be the sort of man that you deserve.”

“You _are_ the sort of man I deserve, you daft creature,” Rose told him, wiping away the tears that were now freely spilling from her eyes.

John grinned widely. “Does that mean...?”

“Yes, you bloody idiot!” Rose threw her arms around him and he pulled her from her seat and into his lap with a joyous laugh. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

For a moment, everything disappeared. The lights, the roar of applause in the crowd, the rest of John’s band mates whooping and embracing on the stage; everything faded into the background as Rose stared into John’s eyes. The beloved chocolate orbs sparkled with happy tears, and she was sure her own face reflected his. A level of contentment that she’d never known was possible settled deep into her bones. 

_This,_ she thought to herself as she pressed her lips to his. _This is perfect._

After a long, leisurely kiss, John pulled back with a dazed grin, his hair rumpled from Rose’s ministrations, and her heart soared. He slid the ring onto her finger as the other four Vortex Boys descended upon them with hugs and happy exclamations.

It wasn’t until the cacophony of cheers died down that Rose realized she and the rest of the band had been herded backstage, where Amy, Donna, and Martha were waiting with champagne. There were toasts and embraces and well-wishes as well as seemingly endless bottles of Dom Perignon, and it didn’t take long for the repeated fill-ups to go right to her head.

She turned to John, who hadn’t left her side all evening, and grinned moonily up at him. “When?”

He gazed down at her with a soft smile, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Whenever you want, Rose Tyler.”

“Now?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Now? Really?”

“Yeah.”

He stared at her for a moment, before the soft smile turned into an ear-to-ear grin. “ _Well_... when in Las Vegas!”

******

Rose awoke the following morning to the room spinning and her mouthy fuzzy, yet she was more content than she’d ever felt in her life. John was spooned against her back, the arm underneath her neck outstretched so she could see the glint of gold on his finger.

“Good morning, Mrs. Smith,” he rumbled low in her ear as his free hand caressed the bare skin of her waist.

“Good morning to you, Mr. Smith,” she purred back before turning in his arms and bringing her hand up to brush his mad hair off his forehead. Her rings caught the light and she smiled. “We should enjoy the only day of our honeymoon. I have a flight to catch tomorrow.”

“ _We_ have a flight to catch tomorrow.”

Rose’s heart leapt. “You’re coming home with me?”

“Yep,” he replied, popping the “p”. “What sort of husband would I be if I left you to tell your mother we ran away got married all on your own?”

“The rubbish sort,” she teased, brushing her lips over his before rolling over and digging through her discarded clothes for her mobile. She found it in her trouser pocket and groaned when the screen lit up and showed dozens of missed calls from none other than the subject of their conversation, Jackie Tyler. “Looks like she knows something already.”

John grinned and plucked the mobile from her hands, unlocking it and dialing Jackie’s number. “No time like the present. For better or worse, eh?”

“‘Til death do us part,” she grinned, kissing him once again as her mum answered the call.

 _”Rose Marion Tyler!”_

Rose grinned sheepishly at her husband before choosing her next words ever so carefully.

“Hi, mum...”


End file.
